The industrialized world is becoming increasingly reliant on mobile technologies, such as wireless voice and data transmission. In addition to voice and data transmission, users now demand useful and innovative video and multimedia applications that are supported by their cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). One video application that would be of particular utility to a mobile device user is the ability to view and monitor feed from a remote video camera on their mobile device. The delivery of live video feed generally requires broadband transmission media capable of supporting a very high data rate signal. Wireless systems, however, are typically characterized by lower device processing power and channels having reduced bandwidth and lower reliability. Hence, the receipt and display of video feed from a remote camera on a mobile device is difficult to achieve over a wireless link.
Mobile device users also demand reliable and innovative mechanisms for updating personal data, such as calendar and scheduling information, that is stored on their mobile devices. The ability to update calendar and schedule information with real time location information about other mobile device users with whom the user is scheduled to or desires to interact would be particularly invaluable. Typically, however, personal data stored on a mobile device is updated via synchronization with a larger system such as a server or personal computer. The mobile device usually must be cabled to the system for update of personal data and calendar information, and the updates are often user-initiated rather than system-driven or automatic. Real time, automatic updating of calendar information incorporating location information about other mobile devices is not provided by current systems.